best_possiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of the matter
day-one of disclosure, in about two weeks time, I will wax more concise...... The Best Possible World Hypothesis (BPWH) may be described as a form of panentheism, following Plotinus&co. It posits a One of infinite potential or potency. The One contains the Two. The Two we might call the urge and the demiurge. The urge is the Logos and you and I are the demiurge or the co-creators. Creation is the 'religio' or the Self-binding of the infinite One. The binding is a bit like the Lilliputians' binding of Gulliver, or like the silkworm spinning its own cocoon. Within less than a thousand years, we may anticipate our metamorphosis, as we break out of this cocoon we call the world. Is the cocoon discarded? No, it is the best possible cocoon/world. It contains time, in fact, it is a closed timelike curve (CTC). It is fully embedded within Eternity. From God's pov, it is eternal, from our worm's-eye view it has a circumference of ~12,000 years, in keeping with the Zodiacal time-frame, see Hamlet's Mill. Near the end of this millennium we will experience the rapturous apocatastasis as we finally reach our Omega point. This will complete the three stages of our history, as described by Joachim da Fiore and Owen Barfield. For the past several thousand years we have been, using our entomological analogy, in the pupal stage, commencing with the 'breakdown' of our 'bicameral' minds (Jaynes). The initial stage of human consciousness could be the aboriginal dream-time, tribal consciousness or our 'larval' stage. Within our CTC, there is a spark-gap or air-gap, which is our Portal back to the infinite One/Source. This is the gap going from the Omega back to the Alpha. We might think of it as the reset switch. But, no, the CTC is not an eternal cycle. It is a Singular circuit. It is the world Soul that recycles the Circuit ~10^10 times. That's us, sports fans. We all are time sharing on the world Soul, in our condo-cocoon, our restaurant at the beginning and end of the universe. Each of us is the 'reincarnation' of everyone else. In this scheme, our descendants become our ancestors. On the omega side, we have 12 megalopli of 12 million each. On the Alpha side we have 12 megalithic communities of 12 thousand each. 12 motherships leave.... 12 Noah's arks return. Both events are depicted on the obverse of the Great Seal. But I still have to explain Atoms, Stars and Fossils. From the CTC pov, these entities may be taken to be eternal. All 10^10 of us, teleologically, participate in the reification of our ontological background. Paleontologists, for instance, participate in the reification of the paleontos. We, the sunflowers and the Sun are a mutual part of a mini-bootstrap. Behind the Nous/Logos is the potentiality of the Aether. Potentiality is One. Every being is a microcosm, reflecting every other being. All existence is relational. To be is to relate. The more related we are, the more real. Space and time do provide for an infinity of external relations, but I don't really believe in externalities. I follow Leibniz in focusing on internal relations. (cont.) 9/11/14